Harry Potter drabbles
by fallenstar127
Summary: Drabbles from a drabble contest I was apart of, and includes an assortment of characters from Harry to the Dark Lord himself!
1. Wax

-1 Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Part of a drabble challenge :P**

He was flicking his wand listing to the faints swooshes it made as he waved it back and forth. He was alone in the common room, rejoicing in the silence, and the simple fact that he wasn't around his friends or anyone else that would annoy him right now. It was one of those times that he just wanted to be alone, himself and his thoughts. Sitting on the couch he flicked the wand back and forth, when his eyes fell on to a lone candle burning on the table in front of where he was sitting.

Narrowing his eyes, he got up off of the couch, and sat down next to the candle, staring at the burning orange yellowish flame emitting from the stick of wax. He held out his finger slowly, and poked the melted wax, and well...

"BLOODY HELL!" He yelped the melted wax now cooling, and hardening around his pointer finger. After it he cooled, he grinned, and fell back onto the couch, watching the flame flicker back and forth. No one could ever figure out why Harry Potter liked wax.


	2. Blanket

-1**Don't own Harry Potter sniff sniff **

It was freezing in the Gryffindor Common room considering that it was Christmas, and no one had started up the fire yet in the room. Well, most of the students at Hogwarts had left for break, and only a couple of people had stayed behind. Remus and Sirius had decided to stay, mainly, due to troubles at home, while James and Peter went back to their homes to celebrate the holiday with their folks. The two were freezing in the room, and Sirius was too lazy to go stoke the fire, and put some more wood in the fireplace.

"Padfoot...go stoke the fire, and put some more logs in it mate." Remus ordered shutting his book shut, to stare at Sirius, who was stretched on the couch across from the chair he was sitting in. Sirius yawned, and grabbed the blanket that was on the top of the couch, and threw it at Remus.

"There use that.." He grumbled before he grabbed another blanket himself, sitting up now, and pulling it over his head completely, until his entire body was covered.

"Boo Moony, I'm a ghost!" Sirius cackled as he started to make random moaning noises, and was not the bit surprised to hear Remus laughing.


	3. Sinful

-1** Yeah...don't own Harry Potter :P**

It went against every moral code that Sirius Black had set up for himself. The one big rule in his book was not to steal your best mate's girl. Even though Lily wasn't going out with James just yet, Sirius felt like he was having a secret affair with her behind his friend's back.

Who could he tell? Peter? Ha...that fat bum would go running off, and tell James. That left good old Remus...but would his friend except him after such a sinful act? Probably not...so he would be left to wallow in his own self pity, and then he would have to suffer Remus's never ending lecture of how he was right, and Sirius was wrong.

Lily's lips crashed against his once more, and he delightfully stuck his tongue between her lips, and was caught up in the taste of her mouth. His hand was on her smooth white neck, and his hands were dancing around the red strands of her hair.

Why was he kissing her?

How could he betray James like this?

The hand of his that wasn't entangled in her hair, was slowly trailing down her side, to her waist. They were alone in a deserted classroom, door locked in the middle of the night. Candles floated around the two teenagers, and Sirius _knew _he was in a dangerous position here. Sinful...this is what it was...it felt so right but, was so wrong. So why couldn't he stop?

Because, Sirius Black didn't want to, and being the stubborn teen he is, he wasn't going to let the whole sin thing bother him.

Not for now...

He kissed her harder with more passion, and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Sinful or not Sirius Black didn't give a damn.


	4. Harm

-1 **Me know own.**

Her husband was dead and she was left in Harry's bedroom crying. Baby Harry was clasped tightly to her chest as she heard the footsteps of Voldemort upon the stairs. Lily Potter looked down at her baby knowing this was the last time he would see his mother. Knowing a trick that not even the Dark Lord himself knew, was her only hope to saving her baby.

Lily wasn't going to let Harry come to harm...even if it meant sacrifcing her own life in turn for his. She had already lost her husband...she couldn't bear to think of loosing Harry to the Dark Lord. Harry would be able to live, and enjoy life like he's supposed to, and yes he would never grow up having parents...She would never be able to hold her son when he was frightened, or sad. As the door burst open, and the bits of wood flew past her in a wave of fury, Lily whispered the spell knowing it was Harry's last chance. The Dark Lord approached her with a wicked sinister grin upon his face, he withdrew his wand and slowly pointed it at Harry.

Lily wouldn't let her baby come to harm...


	5. Danger

**Don't own Harry Potter, just the feelings of the characters themselves :P**

His voice was cracking as he ordered Lily to stay in the room with Harry, and he stalled at the doorway of his son's bedroom. His brown eyes were locked with his wife's emerald green ones, and he knew this was the last time he would look into them. Harry was crying, and she had to tear her eyes away from his, and James felt his heart sink. He had half a mind to wonder where in the world Sirius was, or Remus, and what his best mates where doing or thinking right now. James wouldn't ever be able to see them anymore...never be able to laugh with them, or drink Firewhisky like they use to.

Wand in hand, he shut the cream colored door shut behind him, and walked stealthy down the stairs. His heart was racing, and his breathing was ragged as he heard someone laughing in the kitchen. Making his way through the dining room, he was met with the Dark Lord himself face to face. James couldn't help but shout in fright, but than his fright turned to anger and hatred towards the wizard. His family was in danger, his friends, and the entire wizard community for that fact.

"Ahhh yes James Potter we meet at last..." Voldemort grinned flicking his wand between his pale long fingers, his head tilted to the side. Before James could even respond he was dead. Plain and simple.

The flash of green was all the clouded his vision, and he was seeing his life flashing before him. The first time he met Sirius, Remus and Peter, to the first time he kissed Lily, to the time when Harry was born. The smiles, the grins, and the tears were all flashing in front of him like a black and whit film, and the last thought that crossed his brain, was that his wife and son are in danger, and there's no one to save them.


	6. Tomorrow

-1** JK Rowling owns it not me :P **

It was funny how life could be such a complete bitch sometimes, and Sirius was not someone new to the whole idea of that. Listening to the screams of his mother downstairs, and the cat calls emitting from Regulus across the hall, it was to anyone's complete and utter surprise that Sirius just didn't kill himself right now. But no, he couldn't die not now. He had something to live for, yeah something to keep him going each and every day. Flopping onto his back Sirius couldn't help but grin, as the screams echoed in the Black mansion.

He was alive...there's one big thing that could cheer Sirius up, but no, it wasn't good enough. Being alive wasn't enough, because being alive was just a small part of a bigger whole in Sirius's life. No...there was more that was keeping Sirius going. It wasn't the fact that he had his messed up family, or that he wanted to see the sunset. It wasn't religion, or some messed up politics in the Ministry of Magic. It was his friends.

Yes his friends. James, Peter, Remus...they were always there for him even in his worse state. When Sirius would get pissed over the stupidest of things, they would forgive them even though his ways of apologizing weren't always the best to them. They've gone through everything together...and that had shown Sirius something in the end.

There was always tomorrow...There's always a chance that he can be with his friends, and hear their laughter. And that's what kept him going.


	7. Moon

-1 **Me don't own. Except Moony's feelings of course. :P**

His eyes were locked on the moon shining above him, and he was relieved to see that it was only a mere silver tonight. Remus was fiddling with the edge of his shirt, twirling it around his fingers, as he looked at his best mates that were sleeping in their beds. Sirius was scratching his face with his right hand between loud snoars, James was grinning, and Peter was tossing and turning back and forth around his bed. Remus was the only one that wasn't asleep, and for once it didn't bother the Marauder like it usually would have. He stopped fiddling with his night shirt, and placed his hands on the cool window surface.

The moon...it represented everything to Remus good and bad, and with it came great pain, struggle, and friendship. The moon was his curse, his fear, and inner demon, and each month during the full moon he would transform into a hideous beast, and destroy everything around him with his claws. But with the moon, and its transformation, it brought him and his friends closer. They didn't run away from him like his parents had, no, they had stayed by his side through it all, and even broke some pretty hefty rules in the process.

So the nicknames were formed; Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot, and each one was related to their transformation. Moony, was Remus himself of course, werewolf and relating to the moon of course. Prongs, because he transformed into the stag. Wormtail because, his transformed into the rat, and Padfoot transformed into a black dog.

Looking up at the silvery slice of that moon brought Remus to a simplistic conclusion about his life. It wasn't the moons fault nor was it his fault for his curse...he would live with it for maybe the rest of his life, but he wouldn't let it control him like he let it did earlier in his life. With his friends by his side, he would be able to live through it, that much was for sure.


	8. Thimbles

-1**Don't own JK Rowling does sniff**

George was sprawled on the couch scratching his head absent mildly, and staring at the ceiling which had attracted his attention at the current moment. Fred was on the chair opposite of the couch, his legs dangling over the arm, and was whistling some random tune that he had heard from the radio earlier in the morning. Both brothers had come home for the holidays from their fourth year at Hogwarts, and were terribly bored. Their dear old mum had taken away all of their pranks and trinkets, and had left them with really nothing in their room except books. And books were defiantly no fun at all!

Fred's eyes roamed from the clock showing where each Weasly was at, to the coffee table laying in the center of the room. On the table where some shiny thimbles next to some bright red and gold yarn that their mother had been using yesterday to sew with. She was planning to make some Gryffindor sweaters for everyone much to the boys amusement, due to the fact that no one were very fond of the itchy things. Fred's hands automatically picked up the small thimbles, and he threw one at George hitting him dead on the center of his forehead.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Fred, you trying to kill me with that bloody thing?" George cursed mildly rubbing his forehead. He picked up the shiny silver thimble, and examined it closely while his brother was already putting the rest of them on his fingers.

"Lookie George I got metal fingers!" Fred laughed tapping the coffee table with his thimble covered fingers. George rolled his eyes, and put on his pointer finger, and the two of them started tapping the table, and tapping to their favorite tunes. Fred turned to his brother with a quizzical look, "You know dear old brother I think I might've come up with another brilliant invention."

"And that would be?" George questioned still tapping the thimbles against the table.

"We could use these here thimbles, and make them into magical instruments!"

"Yeah, but how?"

Fred stopped to thinking examining the thimbles closer this time, and his face suddenly lit up as he figured out what they would have to do. Whispering to George about his plan so no one else would hear, the two brothers went running upstairs, and slammed their door shut.

Who could've guessed someone could find that much entertainment in thimbles.


	9. Death

-1 **JK Rowling owns Hp, because if I did...well...I would be happy lol :P**

Death was something that bugged Harry terribly was how sudden its icy claws could grip onto a loved one, and suddenly rip one's life into tiny bits. All that Death left behind was sadness, gloominess, and a sense of fear in ones soul and heart. When would it be his turn to die? When would he know? Harry sat in his bed in a cold drenching sweat, his heart thumping against his rib cage loudly like a drum line band. His glasses were on the bed stand next to him, but he didn't feel like reaching for them. He wanted to contemplate more on what Death had taken away from. He had no parents left to care for him, no mother to run to when he was scared, and no father to ask advice from.

He had no parents to hug and kiss him, nor did he have someone to cheer him on, and greet him cheerfully when he got off the Hogwarts Express. All he got was the grumpiness of his Uncle Vernon, and that was anything but loving from that big old oaf. Sure, Harry had Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and the Weaslys but they weren't the same as a real mother or father. James and Lily...that was his parents names, and he would never be able to see their faces, except in the few photographs that Hagrid had collected for him that one year he was at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter's parents were stolen him all because of Death...

Sirius was standing at the graveyard of his best mate and his wife...his fingers roaming over the etched names in the gravestone. How long had it been since his best mate and his wife had died? How long had it been since Harry was born? Sirius couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheeks, as he felt Remus's hand on his shoulder. Death...Why did it have to take away James and Lily? Why not take him in their place? He was a worthless human being like his mother had always told him when he was younger, and he realized that right about now she was right. His mother was correct.

"You know Moony, my dear old mum was right...I'm worthless...they didn't have to die mate, it could've been me instead." Sirius sobbed as he sunk to the ground resting his head on his friends gravestone.

"No Sirius, your not worthless..." Remus muttered as he too sat down next to his friend, holding him as he cried. Death had taken away enough...And would be hated for the rest of eternity be these three people.


	10. Wedding

-1**Don't own Hp. :P**

It was the big day for James and Lily, and well...Sirius was enthusiastic for his friend really, but the little nagging voice was saying that he was anything but that. Sirius considered James like a brother to him, and after all the crap they had been through...Would this be the end of their friendship? Was James affection to Lily be the end of Sirius Black for good? Yes, even Sirius knew that it was a silly notion, but after spending time at Hogwarts with James, Lily had been the main focus for the boy. All James ever talked about to Sirius, well most of the time, was how crazy he was for Lily Evans. And now, Merlin help the wizarding world, James was finally going to marry Lily Evans, and Sirius was the best man. Talk about fun, eh? Well, Sirius had to reconsider his downhearted behavior considering that their would be Firewhisky after all.

Before Sirius could blink his eyes he was in the front of the church with James next to him, and Remus somewhere in the midst of relatives from both sides. James was fidgeting, but Sirius noticed no sign of his friend's behavior his thoughts distracting him. It was like he was having rapid flashbacks of the past, and he knew things were going to be different from now on. Maybe he would go buy that bike he had been looking at a couple weeks ago...and perhaps he could spend more time with Remus. The music started, and Sirius was taken a back from how beautiful Lily looked.

"Damn Prongs...Look at Evans." Sirius whispered into James ears much to the annoyance of the minister standing in front of them.

"Yeah..." James quietly replied his eyes locked on Lily's, and Sirius knew. He knew that things wouldn't be the same between the two. But he knew that their bond...the special friendship they shared...it wouldn't ever fade. Just like Lily and James...their bond wouldn't ever fade either.


	11. Fingers

-1**Property of JK Rowling not me (**

They were alone for once in the Gryffindor common room, and the couple let out a sigh in unison as they laid on the couch together. Ron enjoyed the closeness to his girlfriend Hermione, and would eagerly take in the distinct smell of her favorite shampoo that she used every day to wash her hair with. His hand was fondling with hers, and was tracing the tops of each of her slender fingers, and he noticed how cold his hands were compared to hers. True, it was the middle of winter at Hogwarts, but Ron still found it odd that his hands were freezing even though he dressed warm each day. He slowly lifted each finger up and down, making Hermione laugh.

"What are you doing Ron Weasley?"

"Enjoying the beauty of your fingers love." Ron laughed as his thumb rubbed up and down on her hand, and then lightly tickling them as he ran his fingers along her palm and fingers. He then brought her hand up to his face, and kissed each individual finger, a smile on his face as he did so. He finally stopped, and laced his fingers through hers, holding onto her hand.


End file.
